


Buttface

by Dusty_Forgotten (DustyForgotten)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyForgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten





	Buttface

She was leather and bad puns, and he had the most embarrassing twelve-year-old crush.

He was just hitting puberty, back then, (hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet, which he’s still mad about) and when she wasn’t blowing raspberries and playing tag with Zip, she called him Mayor and asked his permission to so much as sneeze. When she walked down Murder Pass, and all they heard was gradually fading gunfire for the next ten minutes, MacCready was a little worried. Especially when she didn’t come back.

Her dog did. They let him in, but he just howled and pawed at the gate until they let him out the front. Ran off.

Things were quiet around Lamplight for a while. They didn’t keep the radio quite as loud ( _ “… the vertibird was headed northwest into the mountains, where I have it on good authority the Enclave has their big underground clubhouse. Good luck, Wanderer. You’ll need it.” _ ) _ , _ Zip wasn’t quite as rowdy coming off the caffeine high he’d had since the mungo showed up, because she couldn’t tell him “no.” Even Murder Pass was silent.

… Then, so was Enclave Radio.

The dog came running down the entrance tunnel, and MacCready nearly shot it, thinking it was rabid, or else a raider’s. 

“Put that thing down, MacCready, it’s as tall as you are, and even ruder.”

If he smiled, he scrunched a scowl over top of it before anyone could tell.

The first adult to be let in as far back as anyone could remember, the only up until he left.


End file.
